


Paint

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, M/M, Steve the artist, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Steve finishes a surprise for Winter & Bucky, and a little bit for Tony.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I could cram this into 500 words but I think I managed pretty well. I'm enjoying these little ficlet timestamps that can act as stepping stones to pave the way for the next big installment, in which there will hopefully be some, ahem, boundary renegotiations.
> 
> I have another fic that I started for this prompt but it got away for me, so there'll be some Destiel porn at a later date, once I beta it.

Steve put the brush down, sitting back to look, his breath stuttering. It had been so hard to figure out the right composition, but as the highlights shone off the chrome of Winter's arm, the twinkle of Bucky's eyes, he thought it was perfect.

Winter stood in front, posed protectively at first glance, but leaning into Bucky subtly, affectionately. Bucky stood half-obscured on his right, Bucky's metal arm around Winter's waist and their flesh hands entwined. Winter was wearing the jeans and tee from his first night with Tony, thanks to JARVIS providing reference photos, and Bucky had his hair in a messy updo and the sleeves of his henley shoved to the elbows. Winter wore black and more black, while Bucky's shirt was a warm red, his jeans a faded blue.

Bucky was smiling with open, bright affection, his eyes twinkling with mischief and joy. Winter's smile was small, but held so much warmth it was almost blinding. His metal hand was shoved in his pocket in an aw-shucks gesture, shy rather than aggressive.

"JARVIS, can you ask Winter or Bucky to come up here, please?" asked Steve and then, after a pause, "And Tony, too?"

"Of course, Captain Rogers," said the AI. "I believe they will all enjoy your surprise."

Steve took his brushes over to the work sink and started cleaning them, hands moving out of habit to preserve the precious tools. "Thanks, J. Your good opinion means a lot to me."

"You are welcome," said JARVIS, sounding surprised.

Steve smiled to himself, butterflies chased away just a little. He was setting the brushes out to dry when he heard the elevator open and smelled the rich scent of coffee.

"They both asked for coffee, so I made enough for everyone," said Tony cheerfully, holding up a tray and four cups.

Winter, always curious about Steve's art, had gone straight for the canvas and was staring openly at the portrait. "Steve," he rasped. "Is this really. You. This is me?"

Tony turned, Steve rescuing the tray before he could send the coffee flying. "Holy shit, Steve, that's gorgeous. Wow, you've really got them both down there, don't you?"

"I hope so," said Steve, face hot and butterflies doing backflips as he set the tray down on the coffee table. "I tried."

"It's perfect," said Winter, turning and shoving himself into a hug, hiding his face in Steve's neck. Steve held on tight.

Winter shivered and the embrace softened, Bucky's mouth coming up to find Steve's. "Stevie, you did so good," he said, voice just as rough as Bucky's. "It's beautiful."

Steve kissed him again and turned him around so they could look together. "You both deserve to be seen."

"Where can we hang it?" asked Tony, looking positively avaricious, gaze on the drying painting.

Steve huffed a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um," he said eloquently. "For now, how about that coffee?" Their laughter was all a bit broken, but genuine for all that.


End file.
